


A Thousand Years

by timeladyofletters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Arthurian, F/M, Fluff, Mythology - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyofletters/pseuds/timeladyofletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and the guys encounter an ancient evil, one that has been looking for you for centuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Thousand Years

Windows rolled down, stereo turned up, lounging in the back seat of the Impala while the boys bickered up front; it was your favorite kind of day.

You had no idea what Sam and Dean were arguing about this time, probably something about Dean’s outdated taste in music, but you didn’t care. You had learned over the years to tune them out on command. Instead, you propped your feet up in Castiel’s lap and watched the country-side scene roll by.

Then the Impala began to slow down and make loud noises, even louder than it’s usual rumbling.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean exclaimed as he pulled over to the side of the road and hopped out of the car. The rest of you followed suit, casting confused glances at each other.

“What happened?” Cas asked quizzically.

Sam strode over to you and slung an arm around your shoulders. You reciprocated by winding your arms around his waist and leaning in to his solid body.

“No clue,” Sam replied to the angel. “The car just started breaking down, suddenly.”

The three of you watched on as Dean popped the hood and looked over his Baby’s interior. You all knew it was pointless to even offer to help; Dean knew what he was doing. Or, so you thought.

An hour passed, and you were all still stranded at the side of the seemingly deserted road. Dean had given up on trying to figure out the problem, and instead had resorted to a lot of swearing while Cas sat in the car, minding his own business.

You and Sam, on the other hand, weren’t having such a bad time as you lay side by side in the grass, gazing up at the slowly darkening sky.

“I’m telling you guys, nothing is wrong with my car!” Dean insisted for the tenth time as he stomped over and kicked at a rock, causing it to fly into the field before you.

“Are you sure, Dean?” you asked him sarcastically. “Are you one hundred percent positive?”

Without bothering to answer, Dean rolled his eyes at you and went back to the front of the car while Sam laughed at his older brother’s annoyance. You nuzzled further into Sam’s embrace, allowing his radiating warmth to ward off the dropping temperature.

“This is kind of nice,” Sam remarked softly.

You arched a brow at his odd comment. “Being stuck in the middle of nowhere is nice?”

“No I mean, just being here with you. Under the open sky with no obligations and no where to be.” He smiled down at you, pulling you closer and kissing the top of your head as you hummed in agreement. You understood what he meant; serene moments like these didn’t come by often.

And then the serenity was shattered.

Without any warning, balls of fire about the size of your fist began to rain from the sky.

“Take cover!” you heard Dean yell in the distance.

You and Sam leapt to your feet immediately, and hand in hand, you made a run for it. The flames struck the ground all around you, exploding upon impact. It was like something from a war-zone. You had no idea where it was coming from, or how it was even possible for such a phenomenon to occur, but you didn’t have the time to think about it.

Running as fast as you legs could carry you, you struggled to keep up with your boyfriend’s long strides. “Come on, Y/N, just a little further!” he encouraged as he pulled you along.

The Impala was so close now, Cas and Dean were both inside, waiting for you. But before you could get there, a fireball hit the ground, right in front of you and Sam.

Both of you were thrown to the ground by the force of the explosion. With ringing ears and blurry eyes, you tried to get back up and look for Sam; but something was on top of you, pinning you down. No, not pinning you down,  _shielding you_.

“Stay as low as you can, baby,” Sam’s voice rasped in your ear as he used his body to protect you. You wanted to yell at him, to tell him not to worry about you and save himself, but you couldn’t get the words out. You were too winded, and the chaos around you was far too loud.

Then, it all stopped just as quickly as it had started. A heavy silence settled in, and no one dared to move. After about a minute, Sam lifted himself off of you, and helped you sit up. Smoke and ash was thick in the air, making it difficult to breathe. The flames were all gone now, somehow, but the every inch of the ground beneath you was scorched and blackened.

Sam gently turned you to face him as he looked you over for injuries, and you did the same for him. “Are you hurt?” he asked you, urgently.

“No, I’m okay,” you answered. And it was true, aside from being very shaken and a little singed. Sam confirmed the same, that he was more or less unharmed, and then you both cautiously made your way to the Impala.

“Dean? Cas?” you both called out. Seconds later, you spotted them running towards you.

“Are you guys alright?” asked Cas, who looked to be in pristine condition.

Neither you nor Sam had the chance to answer, because Dean came barreling towards you, and grabbed you both in a hug. “What the hell just happened?” he questioned.

“I think I can answer that for you,” an unfamiliar voice replied.

The four of you turned around to see a man standing on the road. He was tall with a muscular build, which was draped in what seemed to be a black robe. His hood was down, revealing a bald head and and cold eyes.

***************************************************************************

It was Sam who first spoke to the man. “Who are you?”

The newcomer smiled - a creepy, venomous gesture that sent chills down your spine. “Oh, you’ll learn soon enough.”

“That’s not an answer,” you said. Your words called his attention to you, and as soon as his eyes met yours, his smile grew even wider, as if he were happy to see you.

“Fine. How about this?” With a flick of his wrist, the tree to your left was set ablaze.  “I am _power.”_ It suddenly became very obvious that he was was behind the rain of fire just minutes before.

You all moved in sync, pulling guns and knives out of your jackets.

“Oh good, you’re just another monster,” Dean snarked as he aimed his gun at the man’s head. “We’re in the business of killing things like you.”

Instead of backing down or trying to fight, the man took a step forward. And then another. “There are no other things like me,” he spat. “Isn’t that right, Allyse?” It took you all a moment to realize that he was speaking directly to you.

Taking advantage of your confusion, the man moved lightning fast, and was in front of you in an instant. His hand has around your arm before any of you could react. The physical contact with you only lasted a second, but that was all he needed. You cried out in pain as his grip on you burned hot, as if you were on fire. That coupled with the stench of burning flesh made you want to vomit.

“NO!” Sam bellowed as he tackled the man to the ground and stabbed him with his knife. Or, so he thought he did. The blade pierced though the charred earth, for the man had disappeared.

“Where did he go?” Cas demanded to know while he and Dean turned their heads in every direction, looking for where your attacker had gone. Sam, in the meanwhile, was back at your side, making sure you were okay.

“My arm…it hurts.” You held it out to Sam, and he gingerly took hold of it for inspection.

Sam cursed under his breath when he saw what the man had done - he had burned his own hand print into the skin between your wrist and forearm. It was similar to the mark Dean bore after Cas pulled him out of Hell, except more raw, and there was the shape of a triangle running through it. A mask of pure rage coated Sam’s face as he stared at your injury.

Cas’ voice snapped you both back to the situation. “There he is!” The angel was pointing to where the man was standing, the complete opposite direction of where he was when you last was him. As soon as your eyes landed on him, he moved again at a superhuman speed; and continued to move around your group, pausing only to allow to to catch the tiniest glimpses of him.

“He’s toying with us,” Sam growled beside you.

“Circle up, back to back,” Dean commanded, as if he were a drill sergeant. “Keep your eyes peeled, and if you see anything, shoot.”

You held your gun up and steady, or at least as much as you could with your injured arm. Heart racing and breath slowing, you could feel the tension of the three men in the circle with you. Triggers were pulled and bullets flew at seemingly random times, but no one could get a hit on him.

Against your better judgement, you took a second to wince at the pain spreading through your body from the burn; and when your eyes opened, you were all standing in front of the bunker.

“Well,” you sighed in relief, “there’s no place like home.”

“You’re welcome.”

As if on cue, every weapon was raised and pointed at the man standing in front of the bunker’s door; a man who was definitely not the same one who had attacked you just seconds before.

*************************************************************************** 

This new man was old, very old. His face was weathered and wrinkled, yet his grey eyes seemed to hold a vast amount of wisdom. While the fire-man had been impeccably dressed, fully embodying the mysteriously sinister stereotype, this new stranger looked frazzled and homeless. Your eyes swept over him; from the holey beanie over his white hair, to his long scraggly beard, the dirty blue sweatsuit, and finally, the muddy Uggs on his feet.

If you weren’t an experienced hunter, your first impression of this man would be that he was harmless. Good thing you knew better.

“What the hell is going on?!” Dean shouted in frustration, right before Sam charged at the stranger, pushing him into the solid metal door and pinning him there.

“Hello to you too,” smiled the old man, not even bothering to struggle against the force keeping him in place. “I’m glad I was able to bring you home safely.”

“WHO ARE YOU?” Sam yelled in his face. “How did you find us and bring us here? Who was what other guy?”

The man narrowed his eyes at Sam, a clear look of annoyance, and then spoke past him to you. “Your boyfriend has quite a temper on him.”

“Then answer his questions,” you responded coldly.

After a short stare down with you, his gaze lowered to the burn on your arm, and his eyes darkened. “Fine,” he relented. “The man you encountered before, the one who gave you that mark, his name is Ignatius.”

“Ignatius?“ Cas chimed in, furrowing his brow as if the name meant something to him.

“Yes,” the man confirmed with a dry chuckle. “It means ‘fiery one’. Fitting, isn’t it?” When he realized that no one else was amused by the irony, the man continued to explain, all in one big spiel. “Ignatius is a powerful, evil warlock, who has been around for hundreds and hundreds of years. He’s actually one of the few beings who is almost as old as I am.Though, I’m sure this angel here is the most senior of all of us.”

Sam let go of the man, and drew his gun out, pointing it straight at his chest. “How do you know he’s an angel?”

“Because I am a man of great magic as well. But where Ignatius calls himself a  _warlock_ , I prefer the term  _wizard_.”

“Alright Harry Potter,” Dean interrupted in frustration. “Enough with the story telling, just get to the point.”

Rolling his eyes, the old man sighed at the ill treatment he was receiving. “You’re not one for pleasantries are you? Alright then. Ignatius has been waiting for over 2000 years for the child of King Arthur to be reborn and lead him to the whereabouts of the sword Excalibur. I have been waiting too, but to protect the child. And now, the time has come.”

Neither you, Sam, or Dean had any idea how to respond to that. The story he was referring to - King Arthur and Excalibur, it was all just a myth, right?

Cas’ eyes widened, as if something had finally clicked in his mind. “I’ve heard this legend before, I knew the angels who watched it begin,” he said. “You’re Merlin, aren’t you?”

At the same time, all heads snapped from Cas to the man at the door.

“Merlin?” Sam asked, jaw open in shock. “As in, the most powerful wizard ever? Knights of the Round Table, Camelot, the Holy Grail?”

“Yes, but those were the good old days. Now it’s just me alone, on a quest to find the child. On a quest to find  _her._ ” Merlin stared in your direction, and everyone else followed suit.

You took a step back, eyes darting all over the place. Afeeling of self-consciousness washed over you, is if you were standing in front of a hundred people, and you asked shakily, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Fire-guy attacked  _you_ , Y/N. And he called you by another name,” Dean pointed out.

“Allyse,” Sam nodded.

Merlin slowly walked towards you, with Sam close on his heels. Your boyfriend clearly didn’t trust the man. “Yes, my dear. You are the reincarnation of Lady Allyse - Daughter of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere, heir to Camelot and the key to locating Excalibur.”

“This is insane!” you laughed humorlessly. “You guys don’t believe this crap, do you?”

“Wait, Y/N, what about those dreams you’ve been having?” Sam asked suddenly, taking your hand in his own, grounding you in this crazy situation.

The dreams started about five months ago, and you’ve had similar ones since. Though you could never remember actual events, you knew that they always involved knights on horses, sword fights, and fire. You would usually awaken from these dreams in a cold sweat, but thankfully, Sam was always there beside you. Just as he was now.

Squeezing Sam’s hand, you turned to Castiel. “Cas? Can you read my mind or something? See if those dreams are actually memories?”

Cas bit his lip in thought. “If what he’s saying is true, then I should be able to get tiny glimpses of memories from a past life. They won’t be descriptive, but it should be enough to support his claims.”

“Okay,” you agreed. “Do it.”

*************************************************************************** 

Seated on the hood of the Impala, you waited for Cas to get to work.

“It won’t hurt, and you will not be able to see what I see, but I need you to keep still,” Cas instructed.

You sucked in a deep breath and then let it out slowly. With Sam sitting beside you, his hand still clasped between both of yours, you tried to relax. The very idea of anyone, friend or not, sifting through your memories was enough to make you cringe.

The angel touched his fingers to your temples and closed his blue eyes while he began to read your subconscious. You barely felt it; just a warmth flooding you and a soft humming on your ears. Everyone else was still and silent.

After five minutes, Cas opened his eyes and gazed at you in wonder, as if he were seeing a miracle for the first time. “It’s true, Y/N. You are, or you were, Allyse of Camelot.”

His words sent ice through your veins, freezing you in place. You would have thought that after everything you, Cas, and the Winchesters had been through over the years, nothing could surprise you anymore. Turns out, that wasn’t at all true.

“So much for ‘yolo’,” Dean quipped, disrupting the strained silence. Everyone gave him a _what the hell?_  look. “It’s slang for ‘you only live once’.” The staring didn’t cease. “What? I can be hip,” Dean grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What do we do?” Sam asked urgently, addressing the wizard in particular.

“First things first, she needs to be protected. And I don’t mean your run of the mill hunter wards; you need something much older. Also, she needs a knight - someone dedicated to watch over her at all times. Someone who would guard her with their life if need be.”

As his words, your leapt to your feet and threw your hands up in anger. “Hold on for a minute! Whatever the hell this is, it’s my problem. I’m not going to let anyone else get dragged into this fairy tale crap.”

“Y/N…” Sam started, but your cut him off.

“No, Sam! I’m a hunter, I can handle this on my own.”

“But you’re not on your own, Y/N,” said Cas.

“He’s right, kiddo,” Dean agreed. “We’re a family. You threaten one of us, you threaten all of us.”

Shaking you head, you had to swallow down the lump in your throat in order to speak again. “Guys…”

“Baby,” Sam murmured, just loud enough to be heard by all. “We’re not doubting you, or your strength; but everyone needs help sometimes. This is too much for just one person to face alone.”

Their words filled your heart, warming you from the inside and melting through your steely resolve. They were right, you knew they were. Who better to have on your side than the best hunters in the world and an angel of the lord? As much as you wanted to protect them, you couldn’t imagine facing whatever was coming without them.

When you finally agreed to let them help, Sam crossed over to you and enveloped you in his arms. You already felt safer, standing there in his embrace, feeling his heartbeat through his chest while his lips rested on the top of your head.

You knew what Sam was about to say next, even before the words left his mouth. “I’ll be her knight.”

*************************************************************************** 

An hour later, you were all in the main room of the bunker, and the ceremony was about to begin. Candles were lit around the room, and you were practicing the words you needed to say in your mind. You insisted on forgoing the ancient traditions such as the armor, the fancy clothes, and the priest. You also swapped out the intricate vows for ones that were much simpler and to to the point. This thing was going to last three minutes, tops.

So there you were, standing in the middle of the room, with Sam kneeling before you. Cas and Dean watched on as Merlin presented you with Sam’s angel blade, in place of a sword, and you took it in you hands.

Then Merlin spoke the oath, “Do you, Sam Winchester, swear to always remain loyal to your lady? To protect her with your life, and to do what you must to ensure her safety?”

Sam lifted his chin so that his steady gaze locked on to yours. “I swear.”

Next you taped his right shoulder with the blade, followed by his left, and proclaimed, “I dub thee, Sir Sam Winchester - hunter, Man of Letters, and my sworn knight.”

Sam placed both of his hands over yours on the handle of the blade, and waited for Merlin to complete the last part of the ceremony. The wizard wrapped yours and Sam’s hands together with a thin strip of cloth, one that had been infused with a small amount of blood from the both of you. Then he spoke an ancient spell, one that would bind you and your knight, so that Sam would always be able to sense you. Not that you needed it, you had always been attuned to each other.

With a shimmer of light, the cloth dissolved into the air, and the ceremony was complete.

“Rise, Sir knight,” said Merlin. But Sam didn’t budge.

“We’re not done yet,” he said, placing the blade to the ground, and taking your hands again. “There’s something I’ve wanted to do for a while, and I’ve been trying to make it perfect. But I realized that there’s no such thing as the perfect moment. Our lives just became so much more chaotic than they usually are, Y/N, and no matter what happens now, I need you to know how much you mean to me.”

Tears sprung to your eyes as Sam pulled out a ring.

“This is probably unorthodox now, because of the whole knight thing, but I am so in love with you, Y/N. I love you so much, and I want to be bound to you in every way possible. Will you marry me?”

Cas leaned leaned towards Dean, both of them unable to take their eyes off of the scene before them. “I did not see that coming. Did you?”

“Dude…” Dean shook his head, “this entire day is giving me whiplash.”

Ignoring the ramblings of your future brother-in-law and the angel, you knelt to the ground in front of Sam. He knew your answer without you having to say a word; your smile gave it away and the love in his eyes reflected your own. 

Then you took Sam’s face between your palms, leaned into him, and whispered against his lips, “Yes.”


	2. Colors and Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's smut in this part, and I suck at writing smut. You've been warned.

Wedding planning, as it turned out, was a lot more work than you and Sam had anticipated. There were so many things to do - choose a venue for the ceremony, try on clothes, assign roles to everyone, write your vows; hell, you still had to choose a date for the thing. You and Sam had agreed to go minimal and simple on everything, and even still, you were overwhelmed.

Though, that may have been because of the ancient evil warlock who was trying to kill you because you were reincarnation of King Arthur’s daughter, Allyse. Every time you tried to get your mind off of that little fact through hunting or research or wedding planning, the wizard Merlin would always show up and burst your happy bubble. Yes,  _that_ Merlin.

Your life had officially gone from weird, to bizarre, to in-freaking-sanity.

Sam entered your room to find you laying on the bed, deep in thought while staring up at the ceiling. He could feel the stress and anxiety rolling off of you in waves; whether that was because of his magical bond to you as your sworn knight or due to the fact that he knew you better than he knew himself, he was unsure. What he did know was that when you were like this, silent yet calm, it was best to give you your space until you were ready. So he took a seat on the couch across from the bed and waited for you to make the first move.

“How did our lives get so crazy?” you wondered aloud after a few minutes.

Sam laughed lightly at the phrase you’d been repeating over the past few days. “Y/N, if you keep asking that,  _you’re_  going to go crazy.”

“Maybe I already have,” you muttered under your breath before flipping onto your stomach and propping your head on your hands so you could see your fiance. “Is he gone yet?”

“Yeah, he just left. Dean practically had to usher him out the door before he got the hint.”

Merlin had been dropping by the bunker almost every day since he found you three weeks ago. Even when you and the boys were away on hunts, the wizard somehow always knew where and when to show up.  And every time he did, he would always be dressed in ratty over-sized clothes and his trademark Ugg boots. You and the Winchesters were betting on whether or not he was a Crocs kind of guy when the weather permitted.

Another constant with Merlin was that he always insisted on having long, grueling discussions about Arthurian times and Ignatius. He said he wanted you to be prepared and well informed, but he would often embark on tangent after tangent, very rarely getting to the point. It took him almost an hour to explain that the hand print Ignatius had burned into your arm was him way of marking you as his prey the day you first met. Merlin meant well, you knew that, but he really knew how to overstay his welcome. Plus, it wasn’t as if you all were kicking him out on the streets - he said he had a home, you just didn’t know where.

“How are you holding up?” Sam asked softly, leaning his elbows onto his knees and never breaking eye contact from you. 

“I don’t know,” you told him. “This is all a lot to think about right now. I just want to go back a few weeks to when things were simpler.”

“Because our lives were so simple before all of this,” Sam joked, forcing you to crack a smile.

“You know what I mean. Hunting and wedding planning, I can handle. The rest?” You shook your head, unsure of how to finish that sentence. Luckily, you didn’t have to.

“That’s what I’m here for,” Sam assured you. “It’s kind of in the ‘best friend/fiance/knight’ job description.”

You didn’t need space anymore. Getting off of the bed, you made your way over to where Sam was seated. He held a hand out to you and you took it in your own as you lowered yourself onto his lap, straddling him. His arms instantly went around your waist; one hand to your lower back while the other trailed along your spine.

“I love you,” you murmured, tucking your face into his neck and closing your eyes. 

Sam pressed his lips to your shoulder and held you even closer to his chest. “I love you too, Y/N. And I promise, I’ll make it all okay. I’ll keep you safe, no matter what.”

Pulling away from him, you leaned back a bit and held him at arms length. “No, Sam. It’s not all on you to fix this. You and I are a team. Equals. We protect each other, and the rest of our family.”

You had expected him to argue with you, but he didn’t. Instead, smiled tightly and nodded, though there was a sadness hiding behind his eyes. Having ended the conversation, you went back to holding Sam to you. Or Sam holding you to him. It was difficult to tell who was being comforted and who was doing the comforting. Maybe it was both.

****************************************************************************

After a while, Sam’s hands continued to soothe your back, and his fingers had begun to creep up under your shirt in the way he knew you loved. His touch sent tingles throughout your body, and left goosebumps in its wake. It wasn’t meant to be sexual at all, not on Sam’s part, but you were in need of something more.

You kissed Sam lightly, trailing up from his shoulder to his neck. When Sam hummed in content, you moved again, skimming your lips along his jawline. At this point, you were hyper aware of his hands moving higher and higher under your shirt, splaying on your back. You decided to tease him a bit before slowly peppering his face with small kisses, avoiding his lips. He soon grew frustrated of your torturous ministrations, and took your face between his palms and captured your lips with his own.

The kiss scorched through you; demanding all that you had, and giving you back every part of him in return. As you moved on top of him, you could feel the growing hardness against your own softness, through yours and his clothes. You slid your fingers down his chest, under his shirt, and then up; tracing every dip and curve of the muscled body that you had come to memorize.

Sam flinched a bit at your touch. “Your hands are cold,” he said, his voice thick and hoarse with arousal.

“Oops, I’m sorry,” you apologized. Sam chuckled softly and smiled up at you, His gaze roamed over your face, from your eyes, to every mark that marred your flesh (though Sam always insisted that they made you  _you_ ), and then lingered on your lips. Whenever Sam Winchester looked at you, you felt beautiful. Sexy. He made you feel like the most precious thing in the world with just one glance. Though, you didn’t care about the rest of the world. In that room there and then, it was just you and Sam. Nothing else mattered.

Within seconds, you and Sam had stripped each other bare and a condom was rolled onto Sam’s hard length. Grasping his arms, you lowered yourself onto Sam, both of you moaning in unison as he disappeared inside of you. Sam leaned forward, resting his forehead on your chest as he waited for you to take the lead. You obliged by lifting yourself up ever so slightly, and then sinking down again.

“You feel so good, baby,” Sam growled into your mouth. 

He felt to good inside of you, so right. Once you had begun to move, grinding down in Sam’s lap, Sam thrust up, and took your left nipple into his mouth. You shivered as he sucked on you, barely grazing your sensitive skin with his teeth, and then moving on to your other breast.

“Oh god,” you gasped, arching your back to give Sam full access to every part of you that he could reach.

Your fingers twined into Sam’s hair, gripping at the strands, pulling him to look at you. He reached a hand up to your face, caressing your cheek gently and running a thumb along your bottom lip. You kissed him again while his hands settled on your hips, lifting you up slowly and then bringing you back down, snapping his hips with yours.

“Sam,” you said, trying your best to get words out between your whimpers. “My legs are starting to hurt.”

With one fluid motion, Sam stood with you in his arms and lay you down on the couch, all while he was still buried inside of you. The he gave you a few moments for your cramping leg muscles to settle.

“Better?”

“Much.”

It was Sam’s turn to take the lead now. As he moved above you, his lips sucked a trail up your throat; careful not to leave a mark. He brushed the hair away from your forehead and kissed you again as he rocked into you; alternating between slow and deep, and fast and rough. He knew exactly what you liked and how you liked it.

You could feel the pressure building, the electricity fizzled through your body from every part of you that Sam had touched. You were close, and Sam knew it. His hand went to your clit, brushing over it gently and then rubbing it with his thumb. The tension in your lower stomach began to unravel, dissolving into shock-waves of pure ecstasy.

“F-fuck, Y/N,” Sam cried out as he came, just as you were whimpering his own name repeatedly. Your orgasm exploded through you, and for a moment, the world stopped spinning.

When it was over, when he heat dulled to a soothing warmth and you were able to breathe again, Sam placed a sweet kiss on your temple and got up to dispose of the condom and clean up.  He came back with a damp cloth, wiped down your sweaty skin, and then got back onto the couch with you; the blanket from the bed in his hands, ready to be draped over the both of you. You snuggled close to him, closed your eyes, and passed out seconds later.

“I will protect you, Y/N,” Sam vowed as your body relaxed into blissful unconsciousness. “Whether you want me to or not.”

****************************************************************************

Five days later, you and the Winchesters were in Texas, having just successfully hunted down a pesky djinn .

Dean sat in the car, impatiently waiting for you and Sam to pack your things and get out of your motel room. The oldest Winchester groaned in frustration, and honked the Impala’s horn.

“Hurry up, I’m hungry!” he hollered.

Getting the hint, you and Sam grabbed your bags, and left the room. Before you could get into the car, a voice called out to you, though, it didn’t say your name.

“Hello, Allyse,” Ignatius boomed from where he stood, in the middle of the parking lot. Sam and Dean were at your side in an instant.

“Leave, now,” Sam ordered, aiming his gun at the warlock.

Ignatius laughed; a creepy, sinister sound. “You think you could hurt me, boy?” he spat. With a snap of his fingers, a ring of fire encircled the three of you; the heat from the flames quickly becoming unbearable.

“You son of a bitch!” you snarled and fired off four shots from your gun.

Somehow, Ignatius was able to dodge every single one of them, his evil smile never faltering. “Here, let me show you how its done.” Out of thin air, the warlock produced an arrow, and sent it flying towards you. There was nowhere for you do go, nowhere to run. It was either be struck by an arrow, or engulfed by the flames.

It all happened so fast. With a yell, Sam leapt in front of you, blocking you from the arrow’s path. The weapon pierced him, right through his left shoulder, only inches from his heart.

“Sam!” you screamed, or you tried to scream. As soon as you opened your mouth, you coughed up blood. Then the pain started; and intense, stabbing pain that left you speechless. You collapsed to the ground, barely aware of Dean’s arms around you. Your only thoughts were with Sam as your eyes closed and your body went numb.

Sam had felt nothing when the arrow hit him, no pain, no blood, nothing. His confusion only lasted for a moment, then he turned around and saw you collapse to the ground. Dean only just caught you. Sam yanked the arrow from his shoulder, still not feeling any effects, and rushed to you.

There was an open wound in your shoulder, as if you were the one who was pierced by the arrow and not him. Blood bloomed sticky and scarlet through your shirt as it was absorbed by the material.

“Y/N? Y/N!” Sam called, shaking you gently where you lay on the ground. You were still breathing; shallow intakes of breath passed through your reddened lips. After a quick inspection, Sam and Dean could not find whatever it was that injured you.

“What did you do?!” Sam demanded, never taking his eyes off of you.

Ignatius only smirked. “Why don’t you ask your wizard friend?”

The sound of a gunshot irrupted from beside Sam, and Ignatius cursed in pain. Dean had shot him through the leg while he was busy taunting Sam. 

“You fools,” Ignatius gritted through his teeth. “You’ll see soon enough.”

Then he, and the ring of fire, disappeared.

**************************************************************************** 

It looked like you, Sam, and Dean weren’t checking out of the motel anytime soon.

The guys got your limp body into a bed and cleaned the mysterious wound as best as they could. When all of the blood had been washed away, Sam and Dean were shocked by what they saw. The skin surrounding the wound was a dark green, almost black.

“That doesn't look good,” Merlin’s voice said from the doorway. Without missing a beat, Sam had his gun pointed at the wizard’s head. It was like deja vu.

“What happened to her?” he asked angrily. “Why did she get hurt and not me? It was supposed to be me!”

“Exactly,” Merlin explained. “It seems as though he knew the lengths you would go to on order to save Y/N. He must have cast a spell that ensured she would be injured in place of you.”

Sam dropped his gun to the floor and staggered backwards. His eyes watered as he ran both hands though his hair and looked at your still form on the bed. “I did this.”

“Sammy, no,” Dean placed a hand on his distraught brother’s shoulder, trying to bring him back to the present. “This isn’t your fault, you hear me? You did everything right.”

Sam only nodded at his brothers words, unable to believe them and take them to heart. He was your fiance, your sworn knight. He was supposed to keep you safe. And he had failed. When he spoke again, his voice was broken and small. “It was poisoned, wasn’t it?”

“Yes,” Merlin confirmed. “It an ancient poison, made from a flower that does not even exist anymore. It’s slow acting, and will kill her in 48 hours.”

“How do we cure it?” Dean asked.

“I can make the cure, easily. However there are some ingredients that I do not have, including the same plant that the poison came from.”

“You just said that plant doesn’t exist anymore!” growled Sam.

“It doesn’t” said Merlin, “but we can get it, if someone were to go back.”

“Back?” mimicked Sam. “Back where?”

“Not where.  _When_.”

The brothers looked at each other, sharing the same thought, which was confirmed by the Wizard. “Back to Y/N’s first life, when she was Lady Allyse. Back to the 6th century’.”


End file.
